1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention incorporates a substantially planar or concave brush head supported from one end of a handle and the brush head includes a plurality of spaced apart tines projecting outwardly therefrom, an apertured plate being supported closely adjacent the head with the tines projecting through the apertures and appreciably therebeyond. The plate is mounted for limited movement away from the head in order to strip hair clinging to the tines thereof and the plate is yieldingly biased toward the head.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of brushes and other similar devices heretofore have been provided with structure thereon for removing hair clinging to the bristles or tines of the brushes. Examples of these previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,916,757, 3,059,260, 3,108,305, 3,368,554 and 4,184,279.
However, these previously known devices do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features incorporated in the instant invention.